With the advancement of information communication technologies, network devices, such as a base station, and the like, are installed everywhere. An electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device through the network device, thereby allowing a user to freely use a network everywhere.
The network may be, for example, a cellular network, such as third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and the like, a Wi-Fi network available through an access point (AP), an area network, such as Bluetooth® (BT), near field communication (NFC), and the like.
The Wi-Fi network among the networks allows a plurality of electronic devices to access to one AP and is available free of charge. For this reason, the use of the Wi-Fi network is increasing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.